Shiala s memories
by Ereba
Summary: Short story about Shiala and her life, written in diary s entries.


... The Asari Commando ...

Entry 1:

„The Monastery"

My name is Shiala, I was born about 200 years ago on planet Lusia and in age of my five years my mam left me near the monastery of godess Athame – she told me „Cutie-pie wait here for mam, I´ll just need to do something"

As a time passed I realized that something went wrong, she never returned for me, after one day – I was so affraid, hungry and it happened - there passed a woman – priestess of monastery, she spoke to me „Why are you crying, my child ?"

I look at her and said „Mam, she is no returning, she promised but ..."

The priestess of monastery took me under her wings, she was trying to find my mam but as the time passed we both knew that the mam leave me here that day.

Entry 2:

„Priestess and her kidness"

The priestess – her name was a Ziane, she carred for me as my own mother, she gave me education, good manners, mother´s love and sometimes even lesson to learn. She was always saying „The life is full of lessons, good or bad – it doesn´t matter but what´s the matter is to learn from them"

I was so thankful for her, she was shielding me when nightmares and monsters arrived. She was trying to learn me everything about faith – I was never fully faith but I enjoyed every dialog which we had together.

Entry 3:

„The answers are not that simple"

With the time, I start to have many questions – some of them was just a question as any others and that others were akward. I was distract

about „Why did she leave ? Was I burden ? Was she selfish? " I will never find an answer despite of every angle of wiev. The priestess told me to remember best from her and also „You can´t be stuck forever with your past"

So one night after our dialog I have a dream – that day when mam leave me in fron of monastery – When we woke up at morning, she cooked for me my favourite pie – I even feel that sweet smell - After breakfast we went to park she took my favourite game and we sing a songs together. After few hours we went to city center, than she leave me there ...

After this dream I thought much about it – I don´t know maybe its realy happened something wrong to her – because that memory was all what left me.

Entry 4:

„The call of destiny"

was 14 years old when to academy arrived a woman, she was beatiful and smart ...recently she was speaking with every student of monastery, even me.

Woman: What´s your name, girl ?

Shiala: My name is Shiala and your ?

Woman: (she smiled at me) Fair enough – I am Benezia .

Shiala: Why are you here ?

Benezia: Well, I am looking for a talents ...

Shiala: Well, than you are on wrong adress. I don´t know to sing a songs – I was worst in a class ...

Benezia: Haha ... We will see Shiala ... We will see ...

Entry 5:

„ Listen to call "

At the end of week Ziane pronounce to us there will be a tests next week. Everyone including me was preparing for test – I have no ideat what is it all about ... At the start of next week we had that test – it was diferent than others classic tests. Some of the question were difficult to answer and others wasn´t even part of our lessons.

At the end of second week there was a declaration of test, they called every single girl to talk in person. After 2 hours of waiting I finally enter to Priestess room – there was a Ziane and Benezia.

Entry 6:

„Priestess room"

Benezia: You are Shiala ... aren´t you ?

Shiala: Yes I am ...

Ziane: Your results were the best from whole monastery, my child.

Benezia: And I am giving you a chance to meet your destiny, but decision is your...

Shiala: Priestess what does it mean ?

Ziane: It means that we will maybe never meet again my child, you will be moved to your new home. Benezia will take care after you and she give you an oportunity meet a destiny – It´s more than most of orphans like you get – please consider this gift.

Benezia: I will take you to Armali – it´s on Thessia, there we will run some test and give you best education which will fit to you. Than you will gain a job from our matriarchs – you will gain experience, respect even family if you wish.

Shiala: And if I refuse ?

Benezia: Yes, you can but your potential will be wasted to live a difficul life, I am not saying that the my path will be easier but – you will have

a real chance to find your place in asari society.

Shiala: May I have a little time for myself ?

Benezia: There is 200 students, only you passed this test at 100%, I´ll give you that time – I will wait for your answer until tomorow morning.

Ziane: Shiala, think about it - I will respect your decision if you pick to stay here but think what could lies ahead.

Entry 7:

„Prayers"

I was praying for answer „O godess, please give me the answer – should I leave this monastery or should I stay", so confused, depressed and fretful. It was almost everything what I knew in my life – the priestes Ziane, girls even walls of monastery... „What if I failed, all that shame which i bring on monastery ... " and than I recall the words of Ziane „The life is full of lessons, good or bad – it doesn´t matter but what´s the matter is to learn from them"

Entry 8:

„The answer"

I woke up at morning, than I visit every corner of monastery – each statue, each sister, each writing and in the end Priestess Ziane ...

Shiala: I never told you truth priestess, for me you were always my true mother.

Ziane look at me and tears went out from her eyes, she understand what that means.

Ziane: All these years and noone of the kids which I raise here told me such a kind words, they meant that but they never did. Shiala watch on yourself out there – the galaxy have many paths, some of them are dangerous.

Shiala: You learn me so much if something can prepare for such a decision better than I don´t know who or what ?

Ziane: I have for you one final gift, it´s a locket. When you open this locket, there is my picture on one side and on the another is piece of purple ribon which was a part of your clothes when I found you in front of monastery.

„The answer is yes" ... I said to Benezia

Entry 9:

„The Space"

I have never left monastery, even all our trips were just a visit of gardens, museums, galery, but this was completly different I traveled aboard a spaceship – to homeworld and heart of our society, culture. When we arrived to orbit of Thessia, I was impressed – it was time for victory sail of asari fleets – it was on honor to the end of krogan rebelion.

All these ships – Destiny Ascension, Cybean, Nyfrane and many others, Benezia told me that she served for a time on Destiny and if I´ll be tenacious enough than one day I will be maybe even matriarch.

Entry 10:

„Thessia"

It was amazing, when we arrived on Thessia – there was a lot of beautiful architecture, all these parks, fontains it wasn´t same as back on Lusia but it was a lot better. I fall in love with my new home, sometimes when I had a free time than I spent them in town whole days just

wondering on streets.

Entry 11:

„Oath for the asari"

After one week from our arrival, they run few more tests on me – in the end Benezia told me that my future lies ahead in my Biotic potential. „Every Asari has a biotic powers, but not everyone has such a disciplined mind, with your potential you will be great comando maybe one day even Spectre"

The welcome audience was so great, all that food, clothes, colours, peoples – this audience start with an oath to Asari´s code. It was different than oath of Justicars, they sworn to execute in the name of codex we sorn to deffend codex.

I choose than the army collegue, still I was feeling little desperate that my life is controlled by others but I was so happy because all lessons which I learned gives me a purpose.

Entry 12:

„Dear Ziane"

I was sending a mails each week, I never forgot about my origin and I was proud to this fact.

Dear Ziane,

The Thessia is so beautiful – I wish you all could be here – to see all these wonders of our homeworld. On our drive here we have

seen even Destiny Ascension and others ships which we could see only in musem or datapads. I am living near the great park, every afternoon I went to this park and study some scrips or even just relaxing here. The gift which you gave me back on Lusia I wearing always with me, when I feel alone or sad I always open that locket to see you – I just feel much better. Send a greetings to all sisters and childs for me.

With Love

Shiala

Entry 13:

„The College"

As the time passed, I become one of the best students in our College, Benezia care about me sometimes too much – she remind me a lot of Ziane. She is so clever, funny and carefull – we are speaking too often about future of Asari, she want to hear my opinion, she was always saying -„One day - the future will belong to our children and not to us "

Entry 14:

„Graduation"

After 7 years of study i finnaly achieved last step – the graduation. I feelt so honored and proud – I will be a Biotic Comando – There was not much jobs which achieved greater respect in asari society than comando. I wish if there could be my sisters from monastery and priestess Ziane, after graduation i went back to home and send a screens via datapad – Ziane was so happy for me. Benezia become a Matriarch in short time before my graduation – she told me that I will be her first comando. We all took a great holiday, that time was Benezia already in relationship with Aethyta – It almost look for a while like a little family.

Entry 15:

„Years of duty"

After my graduation I went to army service, spend another 5 years with gaining experience and in age of 24 I was on my first secret mission. Benezia become well known person to that time she and Aethyta become powerfull Matriarchs – it was faster than any other matriarch. Aethyta was revolutionary – some of her ideas were maybe far-fetched but she has a point, we shouldn´t lies on our past so much.

After years of my service I have heard a call of matriarch Benezia, she summoned me as a one of her personal guard – It was

more just a paperwork than some real misions but in that time she gave birth to one beautifull children – Her name was a Liara. I have seen

her just one time, when she was a baby.

Entry 16:

„My grief"

Sunny day like any others when that message arrived, priestes Ziane died. I was so sad, I reqeust Benezia to relieve me from duty for awhile – I want to be there for her on her last path. When I returned to Lusia – things has changed so much, i barely recognize that old monastery – buildings around were new and mainstreet has also changed.

There was a great ceremony in Monoi – her service become well known to every citizen of Lusia – They called her „Tear of kindness". After

ceremony one of the sisters gave me message which she wrote in her last days.

Entry 17:

„Last words"

Dear Shiala,

My days are near the end, as I told you once there was none who told me such a kind words from deepest heart as were yours that

day – these words stoping the pain which exhausing my eyes and heartbeat for few last years. Maybe you are wondering why I never mentioned my healt problems for few last years but I did it for you. I knew you would run back and try help me – but you are very sucesfull in your passage of life and one time you could be more powerfull than any others asari – but bear inmind these words

„In patience is wisdom"

With eternal love

Ziane

Entry 18:

„Aftermath"

After her death I was worried that all these years which I spend hunting for better life, instead of that I sacrificed someone, something much important. But time healed wounds – I even spoke after long time with Benezia, she has seen my grief, I think it help a lot.

Entry 19:

„The New Species"

There were a disturbing news about species which showed in galaxy, they called themself a humans. First contact doesn´t end well, It´s why I hate turrians in role of diplomats. They are shoting or throw bomba t first somewhere and than start to ask. From our first contats with few humans delegates I think they are prety diverse. Benezia think otherwise – she was little worried about their diversity – „It could lead to many opinions, many ways – even extreme" she said...

Entry 20:

„Leviathan"

There was a message about ancient star ship which fall to hands of batarians, Benezia was obsessed she wanted me to lead her team on

board of that ship, but there was already too much batarians so she abadon that idead. It maybe saved our lifes, that ship dissapeared under very creepy circumstances. Batarians were denying story about Leviathan, which turns to be true when salarian excavation teams have seen Leviathan leaving the system – even worst they look on surface of excavation sites and found a lot of crazy peoples which was killing themself. Everything which indcluded informations about these events and Leviathan were banned.

Entry 21:

„Saren Arterius"

We have recently meetings with a Saren Arterius – turian spectre – it was very disturbing, Benezia even her most faithful servant send out of her office. I was little upset – „I like her so much, she was for me like a sister or best friend, but maybe she got a good reason for ordering me out of office" After what he leaves, the matriarch was concern about that meeting. She even stop speaking for a while with me and her bondmate. The years after – it was realy quick I wish i could pick a back on Lusia to stay on monastery... but maybe it should be best that way ... After events on Eden Prime and the Citadel it was even more disturbing - „Why is she dealing with him ? Rogue SPECTRE? What if humans were right?"

After that meeting she mentioned few times a headache, I just think that was some kind of allegory or joke – but soon I learned it for myself.

Entry 22:

„My mind ... went crazy, I cannot even think for myself, it´s overwhelming force"

It was very bad wheater that day on Thessia, there was a lot of storms around whole planet. Benezia open door and call all comandos to her office, she was so different – i mean speak and act differently. „Dear comandos, we will move to Saren´s ship – I want you to know that all what we will doing is for future of asari – still I am giving you a choice if you want to join me or stay back on Thessia"

It was the last time when I spoke with Benezia, i miss her sometimes...

Yes, my answere was yes – How could i leave her now ? What friend should I be if I leave her? She gave me soo much and ask

just this ... to folow her .

That ship was strange, when we were on board of ship we were hearing and saw the things. Sometimes your head so much hurt but otherwhile it was like a song or morning sunshine. It mostly hurts when you were fighting with these voices and hum in your head, „My mind ... went crazy, I cannot think for myself ... I even forgot what is my origin, What was her name that priestess or was she a doctor ?

Zefa ... no no no ... it was Zeas ... no ... it´s overwhelming force, I don´t know how much i can handle – to fight, that locket – pushing me forward"

Entry 23:

„Free will"

It was like a blackout, I don´t remeber much from events on Sovereign, but what i remember was how Saren and Benezia send me as prey to the Thorian. The slime and vitals all around me, that mostrosity kept me as a slave I was part of it. It was creating copies of me and send

them against helpless colonist, three strangers arrived. The human, asari and turian arrive – they fight, strugled along the thorians creepers, when they killed last of thorian´s servants they released me from slavery – my mind ... I just ... It was like a eternity ...

Entry 24:

„Cipher"

My liberator was a woman, commander Sheppard – she wants all information what i had about Benezia and Saren ... I ... I could give her more than that ... a Cipher ... When i was a part of Thorian – I became part of his ... his mind ... We read in minds each other, when I was released I could feel a marks of prothean cipher from presence of Sheppard...

So I gave him everything which i knew. After conversation she asked me what I will do if she let me live, it was difficul thought. I said her that if she allow me to live than I will help to colonists, it´s even my fault that they suffered so much. If I can help them than I will .

Entry 25:

„First news"

When I came back to colony, they were affraid of me at start but as time passed they forgive me – now we were on the same side. After few weeks there was a message on extranet – The Battle of Citadel – Commander Sheppard save the core of galactic comunity from savage geth attack or Destiny Ascension thanks to Sheppard and 5th fleet. We were all happy, it was a good news that someone who save us is doing well.

But after than, there came heavy news – Commander Sheppard died - some of the news said it was pirates, others geths ... Colonist did little memorial with poster of Sheppard, they bring there a lot of candles. It was realy heartbraking.

Entry 26:

„Healt problems"

We were helping each other to rebuild – but it won´t take a long until appears the side effects of Thorian´s absence. The nightmares and healt problems came back – my skin change colour to green and my biotic power were unstable. Sometimes I can´t even pull a jacket from hanger

– and dreams now I was feeling Thorian´s pressence instead of Sovereign in my mind.

I was contacting a lot of science companies but just for Baria Frontiers it looks like a chalange, even worst we sign for a contract which looks too good. The colonist and me, we were desperate they were doing their ivasive attemts and scans – but we have no other option.

We were a small colony, and we have not enough cash even for ourserlf – every other refuse to help us... When one day I was trying to change a contract, but I was stuck that asari is strugle so much – I meet someone – who came back from death.

Entry 27:

„My liberator"

We meet each other again, it must be a joke she should be dead or she is working undercover with specre authority ... It doesn´t matter maybe she could help me with my situation. As I spoke to her she helped me once again, I don´t know how is she doing that ? I never sharred thoughts about humans with Benezia and Saren but this human were giving me with each meeting one more reason to doubt my past, even

if i know the last years we were under influence of monsters. But sooner than our paths again divide I propose her a relation for future, It was something inside which told me to do that ... Maybe crazy or maybe not ... We will see

Entry 28:

„The Cure"

The time realy cured our wounds, company help us cure most of ours side effects but some of them still preserved. We have a months of

pleasure and whealt. For a first time since the end of Thorian we all were happy – but nothing is forever. We were rebulding, salvaging all what we could. For a long time I was feeling like I did realy good job, I was thinking about priestess Ziane – Whathever she is she would like to

see my work with this innocent peoples.

Entry 29:

„The Reapers Arrived"

O godess, I have seen today news – they are back, I was hoping that I will never see them again. Instead of buying a food procesing equipment, I advice to colonist spend a money to weapons, shield equipment, food and med supply and also we start moving with our colony.

We have moved to better place and around ruins of prothean tower blocks we set a lot of traps and safety points. It doesn´t take much and

Reapers arrived on Feros, there wasn´t much Reapers – few ships but enough of ground forces to fight. I already learn to colonist how to handle weapons and how to fight but you will be never trully prepared for a combat.

Entry 30:

„Feros´s citizens 1 – Reapers 0"

The first days of battle showed us that the Thorian left us more than healt problems or it was side effect of cure. We were impressed, the spore which were still pressent in our bodies give us kind of battle instinct. When i was on battlefield I could feel my friends in my mind and my enemies in their thoughs, each of us know where are they and when they hit – we were working as a one. They were throwing everything but without sucess. 6th day of their offensive we detonate one of the old skycrapers and damaged that two Reapers.

They fall under pressure of old ruins to ground, one of the reaperers was pounded to pieces and second was trying to escape but we don´t miss such opportunity – to kill that monster. When second was trying to escape, we finished them with heavy weaponary which we bought. From above of fog, the Reapers could support their forces but under fog – in deeps of marsh and forrests they were weak, the reaper forces were blind in that fog they cannot handle and sides were switched, from predator was a prey- and prey become a predator.

Everywhere in the galaxy it was the same, the Reapers were in force but on Feros they were weak – almost half of forces which they send to planet surface vanish in first hours, others vanished after what they entered to marsh of planet.

Entry 31:

„Marsh and blood"

The someone was running through fog straight to squad of five Cannibals, the fog was our ally, they were almost blind and without our senzory ability they have no real chance. They were shooting to fog so angry, with last of bullets they need to reload – after reload there was silence, they were wondering and trying to find something but they have seen nothing. Than something happened to them, it was my biotic slam which pound them to ground so strong that there was nothing more than bloody splash.

Entry 32:

„Good life"

This is maybe the last days of our civilization, I don´t know maybe someone pull that off – someone like one ressurected woman – human spectre. If there is any chance to survive this doomsday than I would like to meet her again – I owe her a few favors. If not and this is realy our last days than I have a luxury to live a more than others species a luxury to be an asari, which is by inself a privilege. I meet so much good peoples which mark my life with hope, faith and chance.


End file.
